Behind my Mask
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Behind this mask, is me. I am content with that, but behind this mask is me, the me that could hurt his pride. Who I am, isn't up to his standards. Behind my bangs I hide, my eyes are the gateway to my soul. The soul that I am not yet ready to reveal. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new multi chaptered story called: Behind this Mask. But before I go on with what I was about to say, I just wanted to mention that on my cousin and I's new account Xx-Shiera-Heirii-xX have a new story. It's called: He loves me, he loves me not. It's better then it sounds. Anyways, I made my own OC, because I am overusing Sakura, Ino is supposed to be the mean girl in this one, plus I don't think Kiba did anything wrong to me, he doesn't deserve to be punished by being paired with Ino. Hinata would be too OOC, and Tenten wouldn't seem right. Well, read on and review please! This chapter is in the OC's point of view. :) **

* * *

"Move it! Emo loser." The 'all popular' Ino yelled at me, while shoving me. I was knocked into the ground, along with my books. I rolled my eyes, about to retaliate, but I remember the last time I tried to, I ended up almost getting suspended.

_If only I could kick her ass...I could just imagine her begging for mercy._

_"No! Please! Mitsuki! I beg of you, I promise NEVER to bother you again!"_

_"Too bad Ino, you are going to get as bad as this girl at my last school! Maybe...even worse!" _

_I remember the time that I was kicked out of my school for beating this one girls ass...she asked for it though, but man...it felt good! Oh well, it was only eighth grade._

_"I'll bow down to you! The almighty Mitsu-"_

"Do you need help?" My thoughts were interrupted as a hot brunette guy kneeled down to help me. The one known as 'Inuzuka, Kiba.' He was the man candy all the girls wanted, and it didn't help that he was a straight A student and had rock hard abs...

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say, he tried looking me in the eyes, but I brushed my black bangs in the way of my crimson red eyes. These eyes have gotten me made fun of one too many times, and I wasn't about to let Kiba see them.

'Damn, I forgot my black contacts today!' I said, mentally smacking myself.

Kiba picked up two of my books, and handed it to me. I grabbed them, and held all three of my books to my chest. Still, with my eyes shadowed by my bangs, Kiba dared to ask me a question.

"Whats you-" Kiba was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious blonde. The same one that was responsible for this whole mishap.

"Kiba-kun! Sweetie? What are you doing talking to this goth-imitation freak? Let's go to lunch!" She linked her arm with his, and dragged him off. I could tell he was reluctant, but what I didn't know was why? Why did he seem so reluctant in going? Did he really want to talk to me?

I ran to my locker, and stuffed my books in my locker before heading off to lunch. When I arrived, I frantically looked around for the table I always sat at. I spotted my friend Tsukino, Hiroshi. I smiled and walked over to our table.

"I thought you were sitting with your other art club friends?" I asked him opening up my bento box.

"I saw what happened in the hall today, and I decided to sit with you." I looked at Hiroshi. I was glad for a friend like him. He has brown spiky hair (like Kira's hair from Gundam Seed) and sea green eyes. He flashed his perfect smile, and I smirked back.

I am surprised he actually wants to sit with me, it was because of me that he was bumped down a little on the social popularity ladder. If he didn't hang out with me, he would probably have a bit more friends. But he does have LOTS of fangirls, lots of friends from his art classes. He's popular but in a different way. He propped his chin up on both of his hands.

"What?" I said giggling. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You forgot your contacts didn't you?" He asked sarcastically.

"...no..." I said trying to hide my embarrassment. But he was right. He sighed.

"Here." I looked confused until he handed me a small case. I opened it up, and there were another pair of onyx black contacts.

"Ah! Hiro-chan! Arigatou! I owe you BIG time!" I said smiling my biggest smile. I put them on and began to eat, as did he.

"Suki-chan, why don't you like your eyes? I think they're cool."

"Oi, Hiro-chan. Do you not understand? How many people do you know that have red eyes?" He pretended to start counting on his fingers. He came up short.

"Exact-" I said trying to prove my point, but I was interrupted.

"Well, when my moms tired, her eyes get red."

"Hiroshi!" I yelled joculantly.

"I still don't get it."

"Bottom line, they are freaky, and they make me stand out. You know how I hate the limelight!"

"I wish I had red eyes..." He said to himself, but I heard him. I rolled my eyes playfully and finished up most of my bento box.

"Hiro-chan? Want some of my dessert?" I offered to him.

"Yeah! What did you make this time?"

"Our favorite! Sweet dumplings!" We both dug in like we were five years old again. Which didn't surprise me, we have been friends ever since we were three. And now, here we were in the tenth grade. Both sixteen years old, and we are acting like five again.

**-Culinary Class-**

This is one of my favorite classes. (Here is her schedule)

Advanced Math  
Language Arts  
Creative Writing/PE (We switch off every now and then)  
Lunch  
Culinary Class  
Art

I sat at my station preparing a free style meal. I decided that because Hiro-chan brought me another set of contacts today that I would make him a meal. I decided to fill one compartment of the bento box with white rice, and then the two other compartments with two different kinds of meat. Then for a special treat, I made a whole box full of my sweet dumplings. I couldn't wait to give them to him! He will be so ecstatic.

The bell rang, and I took the bento box, and as Hiroshi and I would call it 'The Box of Heaven's Sweets' and rushed off to my next class. Which, I had with Hiroshi and Kiba. But unfortunately also with Ino. All she every does there is mess up my art work, and gossip. I walked into the room, and spotted Hiroshi. I quickly frowned when I realized who he was with.

'Ino.' I growled through my teeth.

He looked over at me, then sat down in his seat as Ino walked away. I sat next to him.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"She was trying to flirt with me, that was all."

"Oh...OK, I guess." I was in no mood for fighting especially with my best and only friend.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I handed him the bento box and 'The Box of Heaven's Sweets.' He looked at it and blinked.

"What is this?"

"Open it!" He opened the bento and smelled the fresh hot scent.

"Smells great Suki-chan!" I smiled at his excitement. He took his chopsticks and looked like he was about to dig in. I smacked his hand.

"Ne, Suki-chan what was that about? You almost made me drop my food!" He yelled.

"Hiro-chan, have some class! And..patience. You haven't even looked in the other box yet! Baka..." I pouted with the same puppy dog lip, I would when we were little. I remember I used to get him to do anything with that face.

"...Fine. For you Mitsuki, I'll wait." He said.

"But not for long..." He huffed under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear.

"I heard that!" I yelled playfully.

"You must be hearing things Mitsuki, now whats in the other box!" I handed him the box. He opened it, and smiled. He seemed to freeze, as if staring at it for a moment. I realized he was drooling.

"Oi! Hiro-chan! Stop fantasizing! You are drooling all over the dumplings!"

"Oh, hehe...gomen Suki-chan!"

**-Later on-**

I looked at my finish project. As a final touch, I signed my name on the bottom of my piece of work.

'Mitsuki Sora Higarashi' I smiled. I was very happy with it. I had drawn a picture of my dog 'Kuro' running happily. Hiroshi sneaked up behind me.

"Yet another master piece eh Suki-chan?"

"Shutup, lets see your piece of work you have been working so hard on."

He pulled out a painting of a sunset over the mellow ocean.

"...Hiro-chan, it..its beautiful." I said, staring at it in awe.

"Thanks Mitsuki! But I see that I have you as my rival in this class. You are equally as good, if only you would let people see your work."

"Nani? Hiro, you know I don't like the attention..." He rolled his eyes, and turned around. Without noticing, Ino bumped right into me. I fell, but caught my balance. Unfortunately, my picture fell and knocked over some black paint. It splattered all over me, and my painting. The one I had worked so hard on.

"Oops." Ino remarked sarcastically. She smirked.

"Look, its every emo-goths dream. To be showered with black paint!" She yelled to everyone in the class.

"Red-eyed freak." She whispered in my ear. I clenched my teeth, watching her walk away.

_Damn, I never should have let my guard down. Just the other day, I was in the bathroom and she shoved me. My contacts went right down the drain. I turned around without even thinking and she saw my eyes. I hid my behind my bangs as soon as I realized what I had done, but it was too late. She had seen them. I stayed in the bathroom stall the whole day until Hiroshi had gone and brought me some backup. But they were some old ones, and they were a disgusting icy blue color. The color was cute, but the color would attract attention._

I grabbed the desk, trying to stand up but I slipped on more paint and fell back. Hiroshi turned around and saw what happened, he ran over to me. But Kiba was already beside me.

"Are you OK?" He asked me.

"KIBA! What do you think you're doing?" Yelled Ino.

"Helping her! Don't worry, I'm sure you need your own help to." My jaw dropped. Kiba had actually told off Ino! And...standing up for me? He held his hand out...but I shook my head.

"I don't want to get you dirty."

"It's OK." He reaches his hand further. I take his warm loving hands in mine.

"I apologize for Ino...'cause obviously she won't apologize...but, I need to ask you who are yo-"

"School! Listen up." The principal called over the intercom.

"I hope you had a nice Monday!"

'Yeah...terrific.' I thought to myself.

"This Monday, we will be having a Masquerade Ball! Please, everyone MUST wear masks, and it is mandatory to dress for the occasion, and yes...Naruto...that means you have to dress nicely! Good day."

I ran out of the classroom fearing any more comments about me.

"Yeah run coward! Run from the truth!" Ino yelled after me.

"Ino! What is your problem?" I heard Kiba yell.

"I am preparing her for the harsh world, she'll thank me someday." Ino replied sarcastically.

'I hate school!' I thought to myself, running home. Leaving behind my painting, Hiroshi, Kiba, and my pain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! It'll be TBC'ed if I get some reviews. I had some help from my cousin Heirii-chan. Well anyways, I please review and NO FLAMES! I hate giving them, and I hate getting them. Be considerate! Oh yeah, and my OC's name is Mitsuki Sora Higarashi, her nickname is Suki-chan, and later on you will come to find that Hinata is her cousin. So, Hinata calls her Mitsy-chan. But my other OC's name is Hiroshi Kai Tsukino! AKA: Hiro-chan! JA NE! **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of; Behind this Mask. Please review, and enjoy. No flames, and check out my other story: Breaking Down Walls on my shared account: Xx-Shiera-Heirii-xX Read on**

As soon as I arrived home, I changed my paint stained clothes into some black shorts, and a black shirt. I sat up on my bed, with my back against my soft silk black pillows. Suddenly, my dog, Kuro jumped onto my lap. I smiled as he rolled over on his stomach with his tail wagging in all directions. Kuro was still a puppy, he was one year old but still very small.

I pet his stomach as I thought over what happened today. What I couldn't understand was why I was her main target. Sure, she was mean to everyone else, but it seems she puts extra effort to make sure I have a horrible day. She hasn't pushed me over the limit yet, but one day she'll get under my skin a bit too much. I know, what she did back there was plenty mean...but I'm used to her being that way. That was nothing compared to what she could do.

I never do like to fight, but one year I had to hit this one girl at one of my other schools. She tried to get at my cousin Hinata, and I couldn't lose another family member. I lost my mom when I was about twelve. She strongly went against all rages of fighting or violence.

_Flashback_

_One night, we were on the way home, after a trip to the supermarket. We were walking out of the store when the both of us were snatched. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. The two crooks took us back to their place, and they tried to kiss my mom, right in front of me. But she resisted. One guy told me that if I tried to help I would get shot. So, I stood back not making any movement. I was afraid that any slight movement would be misread as trying to help. My mom resisted all she could._

_I had to watch the whole time, my own mom...crying for her and my own sake. Begging for the both of us, for them to stop. I wanted to cry out stop but nothing came out. Finally, the man got tired of it. The man asked her for any last words. She said to me:_

_"Fighting is what got the world to this. Fighting is what will end my life. But, honey...promise me this, fighting will be your last resort. Only fight when needed. People will be the waves, they'll try to pull you in, you'll ride the waves sometimes but then they'll push you right back out. Don't give in to the waves in the first place. Ride the waves where the current is safe, and where you'll be comfortable."_

_Tears streamed down her face, as did mine._

_"Ride the waves baby...ride them. Goodb-"_

_He took a gun out and shot my mom...right in front of me. Her blood splattered on me. I couldn't believe it...my moms blood...all over me._

_Luckily, I was found and returned to my father. _

Things have been rough since that incident. Even know, we act like as if it happened yesterday. Kuro snuggled up to me and barked. That's why I don't fight, I'm scared of fighting back. Maybe I'll end up like my mom. Not only that, but I'll be going against every word of my mom's last words.

I had to protect Hinata, the girl that was trying to fight her had a problem with her for some reason. The girl jumped at Hinata. I was walking with Hinata when the girl pounced on her. She hit Hinata with brutal force and I stood there stunned. My body wouldn't move. I looked down at my hands and I saw blood. Tears came out of my eyes but I blinked at the blood was gone.

I wasn't about to lose someone close to me, not Hinata. I wasn't going to stand there. So I ripped the girl off of Hinata and punched her with all the rage I had been holding in.

I sometimes feel like my mothers death was all my fault...I didn't help her. I should have taken the chance anyways.

I pushed all that away from my head. I chose to think about what I was going to wear for Friday. Stupid dance. If only Hiroshi hadn't talked me into going. What was the point of it anyways?

I layed down, and Kuro layed down with me. I stroked him a bit more before drifting off to sleep. I awoke to a knock on the door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at my clock it was only six. I napped for about three hours. Kuro was laying on his back, knocked out and snoring. I smiled.

"Come in!" I said.

In came Hinata.

"Hina-chan!" I yelled, getting up to hug her.

"Hey Mitsy-chan!" She said hugging back.

"Sorry, I wasn't at school today. But Hiroshi told me all about it."

"It's alright, so what are you here for? Oh, sorry. Don't take that the wrong way." I replied.

"Well, I was bored so I thought that we could go shopping for the perfect dress for the dance."

I sighed, I didn't really want to go to the dance. But...I guess if Hinata and Hiroshi will be there...I could go.

"Fine, just let me get dressed and we can go." I said smiling.

"OK, but Kuro is going with us." Hinata said.

"...Fine."

After putting on a dark blue denim shorts and a black shirt with a hood, with a white tee underneath, we were off. I grabbed my wallet and Kuro. Hinata and I ran down the stairs. I said goodbye to my dad, who was reading and kissed him goodbye.

We arrived at the mall, and immediately Hinata grabs my arm and drags me into a store. But we got nothing. We hit a couple of other stores but came up empty handed. After hours of hunting for a dress, we sat down at the food court exhausted.

"Oi, Hina-chan! My feet hurt can we please go home?!" I whined to her.

"Mitsy-chan, I never said dress hunting was easy. It's not like we're looking for some shampoo then leaving!" She argued.

"HINATA! You make shampoo shopping hard!"

"Hmm...cucumber melon, berry sensation, or lavender and jasmine? Or! I could get cucumber lemon and lavender and jasmine, I could use my coupon for lavender and jasmine and it would be the same price as cucumber lemon and berry sensation. Then again...berry sensation is a two in one shampoo and conditioner. But I don't have any coupons for that." I said mimicking Hinata, from the last time we went shampoo shopping.

"Come on Mitsuki!" Hinata tried to persuade me. Kuro barked as if agreeing with her.

"Oh what do you know! Your feet don't hurt! I carried you this whole time. And let me tell you-" I stopped. I looked past Hinata's head and saw the perfect dress.

"Mitsuki? Mitsy-chan? Hello?! You know, if you're going to insult me or Kuro you should at least finish what you're going to say so I can say something back..."

"Huh? Yeah, you should get jasmine and lavender." I said not paying attention to what she was saying.

I got up, Hinata picked up Kuro and followed me.

"The perfect dress..." I said, admiring it.

"Wow..." Said Hinata. We stared at it in awe. I walked inside and bought it. Luckily, it was the last one, and the price had gone down.

"Lucky you!" Hinata poked fun at me, while I held the bag. All of a sudden, Kuro barked. We both turned around to Kuro. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"Kuro? What is wrong with y-" I looked up at where he was barking.

"H-Hinata, I think Kuro found you're dress..." I said still staring at it. Hinata walked to it and dropped her jaw.

"AWWW! THANK YOU KURO!!"

-AT HOME-

I plopped on my bed, yawning with Kuro. I hung my dress up and was smiling.

'Who knows...maybe this Masquerade Ball isn't bad idea after all...this could possible be...fun'

**So, I hope you liked it! Please review, if not then I might discontinue this story, because I don't know if people are reading it. But no flames please. Anyways, JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I gave it some thought. And thanks to some great reviewers I won't discontinue. So here it is: Behind my Mask, chapter 3! Read on, and I hope you like it. Review please but no flames. **

-Lunch-

I walked to my usual table and sat down. I looked around and I didn't see Hiroshi anywhere. I shrugged it off, thinking he would arrive soon enough. I felt a presence beside me and thought it was Hiroshi.

"Hey Hir-" I stopped as I turned around and saw who it was.

"O-Oh...uh...h-hi Kiba."

"Mind if I sit here?" Kiba asked. I shook my head.

Today I had dark blue jeans with holes in them, and a blue shirt with a grey zip up sweater over it. And luckily I was wearing my black contacts. But these contacts are just for color not for my sight. So I had to wear my black glasses too. I had my black contacts for seeing, but Ino ruined those. I have my brown contacts that I am wearing now, and will be wearing for a long time. And icy blue ones, that I don't wear because they look like Ino's eye color.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something." Kiba said to me.

"Yeah...?"

"HEY MITSUKI!" Yelled Hiroshi as he sat down in front of me.

"Hi Hiro-chan." I said through my teeth.

"What were you gonna ask?" I turn to Kiba.

"Uh, nevermind. I gotta go."

I watch as Kiba walks away and sits at another table. I turn to Hiroshi slowly and twitch.

"Hiro-chan..."

"Y-yes? Suki-chan?"

"Do you like living?" I said pushing up my glasses.

"Uh- well." I sighed.

"Never mind, so about that dance..."

"Don't try to get out of it!"

"But Hiroshi, I actu-"

"NO! You are going!"

"Hiro-chan, I want-"

"You are goi-."

"I WANT TO GO!!"

Awkward silence.

"Oh...you should have said that..." Hiroshi said, while I slapped myself on my forehead.

The announcements came on.

"Good afternoon! Well, its Wednesday and I thought I would just drop in to remind you of Friday. I also would like you to know that from here until Friday we won't have any classes, on the note that we need all the teachers to help out. So have fun! Good day."

I smiled at Hiroshi.

"AWESOME!" We said in unison.

I got up to throw away my tray. I sat back down and kept rubbing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hiroshi asked me.

"I think my contacts are acting up. My eyes itch and hurt a lot."

I took my contacts out and put them in the contact water (whatever its called) and put some eye drops in my eyes. I blinked to see if it helped. I picked up my container with my contacts and picked one up, about to put it in.

But, something...rather someone bumped into me.

"Oops, my bad..." Someone said to me. I couldn't see clearly, but I could tell that my contacts were somewhere on this floor, somewhere I couldn't and wouldn't be able to find them.

I rushed to put my glasses on, still hiding my eyes with my bangs. My glasses revealed a smirking Ino. I clenched my fists.

_'Let fighting be your last resort.' _I heard my moms voice say in my head. I unclenched my fists and shook my head at Ino. With my bangs still in the way of my eyes, I got up and ran to the music room. I always sang to help me relax and get away from it all. I never signed up for music class, because I never wanted to take the chance of being offered a solo or whatever.

When I walked in, I shut the door behind me and locked it. I walked over to the microphone we had. I began to sing. The song, that me and my mom always sang to whenever it came on. It was...our song. We loved it.

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today (up today)  
I look at your photograph  
All the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is Goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone is blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answered it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I forget  
Is saying Goodbye  
Saying Goodbye  
Goodbye

I heard someone knock on the door trying to get in.

Kiba's P.O.V

I was walking past the music room and heard a beautiful voice. The person who was singing had a beautiful voice, and I could tell it was a girl. I wanted to know so badly who it was singing, so I tried to get in. But the door was locked. I shook the doorknob frantically but still I couldn't get in. I saw the principal about halfway down the hall, so I sprinted away.

Mitsuki's P.O.V

I held my breath as I walked to who was trying to get in. I opened the door to the principal. Ms. Tsunade.

"Mitsuki? Was that you singing?"

"Uh..w-well...yeah, but-"

"You are amazing!"

"How did you hear?"

"I was just down the hall. You know Mitsuki, we are looking for an act for the Masquerade Ball, and so far...its been no luck at all. Please, oh please. Would you sing for us?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't like the spotlight, or being in the spotlight." I declined, pushing up my glasses.

"Well, you'll be in a mask. So no one will ever know."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way..."

"So you'll sing?"

I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I accepted. She smiled, and thanked me before walking out.

As I entered my house, I saw my dad. Before my mom died, he would always come up to me, hug me and kiss me and ask me how my day went. And every day, I would smile and reply: "Great!"

Now, he won't even look at me when I walk in. I take a deep breath and exhale and walk to him.

"Hey dad? I was wondering, can I have new contacts?" I asked.

"Sorry, no can do. Don't you have tons of pairs anyways?"

I thought, I can't tell him about Ino...my dad would want to take over the situation.

"Yeah, but none of them are the right colors." I lied.

"Like I said, no can do." He replied, still not even taking a glance to me.

I walked up to my room, and sat on my bed. Kuro jumped on me, and as I pet him. My phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suki-chan!"

"Hi Hiro-chan."

"Any luck with the contacts?"

"No."

"Sorry, well you're going to have to wear those icy blue ones for now."

"Gee, thanks for cheering me up."

"Uh...no problem?"

I sighed.

"Look, don't tell anyone, but I'm singing at the Ball."

"Really?! That's great, you have an awesome voice!"

"I guess so."

"I know so! You'll do great."

"Thanks, well I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Suki-chan."

I hung up, and pet Kuro a couple more times before getting up to go get something to eat. Kuro followed me to the kitchen. I walked by my dad.

"Hey? Want to go out to eat?" I offered.

"No thanks."

"How about I make something and we can eat together?"

"No thanks." He repeated without looking at me.

"Do you want me to-"

"I just want to be alone."

"Oh."

I look down at my feet, grab a bag of chips and a box of dog treats, then ran to my room. With Kuro following. I opened my bedroom door and locked my door. I opened up the chips and ate a couple before putting them down, and opening the box of dog treats to feed Kuro. After eating them all up, he left the room.

"Here Kuro." I said laying some on my bed, so he could eat them. I walked over to the radio and turned it on. And...on came...my mom and I's favorite song. I bit my bottom lip as I looked at the picture of our family next to the radio.

It was a picture of me when I was about 7. I was playing with Hiroshi, and mom and dad were watching, laughing, and loving the moment. But...times have changed. My dad won't even look at me, and I feel alone. This picture brings back too much pain.

I start crying, thinking about how about my dad and I have drifted apart, and listening to my mom and I's song was too much to bear. I threw the picture at the wall. The glass shattered into a million pieces, like my heart, like my family, like...me. Some of the glass cut my hand, and blood smeared on my hand. I look down at my hands, and look at the torn picture of our family.

It was exactly what it looked like. My family torn apart, my fragile life; shattered. And I, in disbelief...blaming myself.

**Sorry for the long wait, I am getting busier. Anyways, please review and no flames. Hope you liked it! And check out me and my cousin's story; Breaking Down Walls, on our account; Xx-Shiera-Heirii-xX :)**


End file.
